backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
Pepsi
Pepsi-Cola is a company that manufactures various soft drinks. Marty McFly was a drinker of Pepsi products, as was his future son, Marty Jr. History Below are a series of instances involving Marty and Pepsi: # Marty has a can of Diet Pepsi Free beside his bed. # Marty is drinking a Diet Pepsi during dinner in 1985, as is his brother Dave. # At Lou's Cafe, Lou demands that Marty order something. After Marty asks for a Tab, he asks for a Pepsi Free, and is told that if he wants a Pepsi, he will have to pay for it. Lou's restaurant has advertisements for Pepsi on the walls as well, including a thermometer. # The Baines family has a half-full bottle of Pepsi on their dinner table. # In 1955, Marty gets a bottle of Pepsi from a vending machine at the Texaco service station, but tries unsuccessfully to twist off the cap. George has to open the bottle for him, using the bottle opener built into the machine. # The loudspeaker used by Marvin Berry and the Starlighters sits upon an upside-down Pepsi crate, although the crate has gone by the time Marty starts playing the guitar. # While on his skateboard in 1985, Marty hitches a ride on the back of a Jeep, and the driver is wearing a cap with the logo of Mountain Dew, another product of the company. # A large bottle of Pepsi-Cola, with the drink still inside, appears in the display window of the Blast from the Past antique/memorabilia store in 2015. # Marty orders a Pepsi at the Cafe 80's, but receives a Pepsi Perfect instead. However, he doesn't get the opportunity to drink it because he attracts the attention of 78-year-old Biff Tannen. # Marlene McFly is drinking a bottle of Mandarin Orange Slice during dinner in 2015, another product of the company. # The additional rack of vacuum tubes Dr. Emmett Brown added to the DeLorean time machine in 1955 is contained in a large Pepsi box with an older logo on it. # At El Kid, Marty is about to order a Pepsi, only to decide against it. When Marty arrived in 2015, there were no other cola brands visible to him except for Pepsi products. Pepsi Perfect was vitamin-enriched, and came in a bottle with its own built-in straw. Doc gave Marty a $50.00 bill, telling him to order a Pepsi at the Cafe 80's. In 2035, Bistro Twenty/15 sold every Pepsi variety that was available between the end of the 20th century and 2015. The Pepsi varieties available were Pepsi, Diet Pepsi, Caffeine Free Pepsi, Caffeine-Free Diet Pepsi, Limited-Edition Crystal Pepsi, Pepsi Throwback, Pepsi Vanilla, Pepsi Ginger, Pepsi X Energy, Pepsi Lime, Diet Pepsi Lime, Diet Pepsi Lemon, Pepsi Kick, Pepsi Max, Pepsi XL, and Pepsi Perfect. Behind the scenes *In the commentary on the DVD, Robert Zemeckis and Bob Gale discussed product placement, and said that they looked for products that had changed appearance between 1955 and 1985. While the Coke bottle had remained the same during that time, the Pepsi bottle's appearance had undergone several redesigns during the same period, and Pepsi products were featured as part of the first two films. Although the advertising agency wanted the reference to Tab (a Coca-Cola product) dropped, Gale commented that the joke was too good to leave out. A reference to a "cherry Coke" remained in the final production. *Ironically, Coca-Cola was featured even more prominently in the first drafts of the Back to the Future script than Pepsi was in the final version, and for entirely different reasons. In the first script, Marty accidentally spilled Coke into the power circuits of the time machine, and the resulting chemical reaction between the cola and the plutonium made it possible to generate enough electricity to power to make time travel possible. In addition, the script called for Marty to return to a world where Coca-Cola was the main power source. * Doc never mentions at any time on-screen that a Pepsi costs $45.00; he simply says "Go in Cafe 80's and order yourself a Pepsi. Here's a fifty" as he hands Marty a $50.00 bill. If this had been the case, as of 2010, a 20 oz. bottle of Pepsi averages $1.50, so in order for inflation to suddenly surge to 666.66% per year, the economy would have to take a nosedive of Zimbabwean proportions. *After 1985, actor Michael J. Fox was signed to a deal to appear in Pepsi commercials. *Pepsi was not invented until 1898 (and Coke in 1886) so there were no colas in the 1885 setting for Back to the Future Part III. However, there is a Pepsi billboard at the Pohatchee Drive-In as Marty prepares to leave 1955. Appearances *''Back to the Future'' *''Back to the Future Part II'' *''Back to the Future Part III'' *''Back to the Future: The Animated Series'' **"Super Doc" *''Back to the Future: The Game'' **''Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 2: Get Tannen!'' See also *Pepsi Free *Pepsi Perfect * External links *Pepsi Logo - Back to the Predictions *Pepsi Perfect - Back to the Predictions *Pepsi Perfect Limited Edition - Back to the Predictions *Pepsi Perfect may be Imperfect - Back to the Predictions *Official U.S. website for Pepsi *Official U.K. website for Pepsi Category:Companies Category:Beverages